Athena vs Poseidon
by PercabethandAntiThalico
Summary: One-shots about Athena and Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1-Kelp

**Hey Fanfiction People. New story. Sorry NO Pothena I mean really them as a couple is kind of strange I see them of having more of a frenemy realationship. Do you think this should be rated T or K+?**

**Disclaimer- I dont own PJO or the gods. Because if I did, I dont think Id be sane.**

3rd Persons POV (i think)

**KELP**

It was a peaceful day up on Olympus. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, laughtter rang through the halls, all was calm. Atleast we wished it was.

"Ah, Poseidon you STUPID idoit!" Athena screamed

"What did he do _this _time?" Hestia asked

"If you touched her I will personally maim you." Artemis threatend shoving (or trying to) her fist in Poseidons face

"He took my book!" Athena schreeched

"Oh, the agony." Hermes said pretendig to faint

"No, you don't understand this book isn't even out yet and if Poseidon ruins it, which he will, I will murder him."

"Whats the book called?" Artemis asked

"The Athena Project."guess who said

"WHAT, Poseidon give that back to her right now!"

"Alright, alright, heres your stupid book back." Poseidon said

"Thanks Kelp head."

"Kelp head?" Hermes questiond

"Yes Poseidon doesnt have a brain his head is just full of kelp." Athena said

"What dont insult kelp it has feelings too ya know." said Poseidon

" First of all Im not insulting kelp Im insulting YOU, and kelp doesnt have feelings you idoit." Athena said matter-o-factly

"Shut up Owl Head."

"In your dreams Kelp head."

**Tell me if I should keep going. Remember reviews are my inspiration. Sorry about my bad spelling**

**-PercabethandHungerGames35**


	2. Chapter 2-Pants

**Yeah soooo, I was originally going to do LOVE first. But then my little sister and I played American girl dolls where there(Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Persephone, Hades, Principal Zeus... ever read Goddess Girls?) were in college and the Hades doll didnt have on any pants. So yeah. I was going to make Poseidon say the stuff in this story but my sister is 7 so. Oh yeah what do you think the birth order of the 1st 6 olympian gods is? I think its-Hestia(we know this)Demeter,Poseidon,Hades,Hera,Zeus(duh with Zeus)Okay you probably want me to stop ranting now.**

**disclaimer- I do not own PJO, the greek gods, or Hades pants**

**PANTS**

Poseidon's POV 

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-THEY ARE ALL MORTAL AND PRINCIPAL ZEUS IS NOT POSEIDON'S BROTHER ZEUS!**

I knocked on the door to Athena's dorm.

"I'll get it." I heard a familiar voice say

The door opened only to show my younger brother Hades

"Sup bro." he said pulling me into a man hug

"Hey Hades." I said back "Dude there are 3 girls here put some pants on."

My younger brother was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear and his ebony hair which matched mine was a mess.

"Hey bro Athena's up stairs. And don't worry I'll put some pants on." he said as he walked into the living room where his girlfriend Persephone was

A little background for you. Athena,Artemis,Persephone,and their ex-roomate Aphrodite, and I were all in are 3rd year in college. Hades is in his second. The 3 girls used to have a small room with Aphrodite but then "Aphro freakin Dite" as Athena once called her(still can't get over that) moved into a room with her snooty cheerleader friends. And the girls got a bigger dorm. Athena has the whole 2nd floor to herself while Artemis and Persephone share a room.

I knocked on the door to Athena's room.

"Come in." she said

I walked in to find Athena sitting on her bed reading a book no less. Athena's room has a trundle-bed, a chair that she never uses(I put it there) a huge flat screen and a big storage tower. Instead of painted walls all 4 walls were floor-to-wall bookshelves. She had a desk that was covered in blueprints and other smart stuff. In other words she had the perfect brainiac room.

"You ready Fish face?" asked Athena

"You bet Feather Brains." now let me get something straight. Athena and I are planning revenge on this girl-Lindsey-who keeps getting her in trouble. I sat down next to her on the bed and she pulled out a notepad.

_Linebreak_

**_10 muinets later_**

We were half way done with our plan when we heard a knock on the door "Come in." we both said

Hades came in the and he still didn't have any pants on.

"Hades I thought I told you to put some pants on." I yelled Hades just shrugged. Athena was glaring at him suspiciously

"Okay Artemis wants me to ask you guys if you wanted her to go get a pizza." he said

"Yeah sure, tell her that would be great." Athena said

"Okay now if you will excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to." He said walking out

"Hades if I come down there and you don't have a shirt on you are in so much trouble!" I screamed

"Okay" was his brilliant response

I just sighed

**Okay sorry about spelling I am probably the worst speller in the world. Review!**

**-PercabethandHungerGames35**


	3. Chapter 3-OMGs

**HEY GUYS. SOOOOO SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. BUT I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF ANY OF YOU REALIZED THAT PIPER AND LEO ARE STEP-SIBLINGS! YA KNOW BECAUSE APHRODITE(PIPERS MOM) IS MARRIED TO HEPHEUSTUS(SP?)(LEOS DAD). WOW. OKAY I HAVE FINISHED MY RANT. PEACE OUT!**

**-PercabethandHungerGames35**


	4. Chapter 4-Maiden

Yay. So I have no idea how many gods were alive at this time, but for the sake of the story lets pretend I'm right. My take on why Athena is a maiden goddess. I just made all this stuff up so don't go around believing it's true.

**Disclaimer-The day I will own the gods and PJO is the day Zeus and Poseidon will start dating.**

Maiden 3500 BCE Athena's POV

I was nervous, I had made up my mind about something huge, something that might make everyone shun me for life.

_Hestia did it. So why can't you? _A voice in my head asked. My thoughts were interrupted by Persephone.

"Hey Athena where are you going?" she asked

"Throne room, I need to tell Father something."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to stay a maiden. I don't want to marry."

Persephone looked as if I just told her I was dating Aphrodite.

"WHAT!" she shrieked

"I know, I know it's risky. But I just don't have time for marriage. I want to help heroes and not be locked up in a house and talked about like I'm some guys property. I don't want to be owned you know."

"Yeah."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Nope not at all. In fact why are we still here, lets go." Persephone said and grabbed my hand

We were just about to enter the room when I heard fathers voice saying- "Who should Athena get married to?"

I pushed Persephone behind a pillar and motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Poseidon, he's the only one left you know." Hera said

My eyes widened. I could not get married to Poseidon. We hated each other. Of course no one knows that. Aphrodite walked in the throne room. "What are you two up to?" she asked

"Planning Athena's marriage." Zeus answered

"Awww, who's she getting married to?" She asked

"Poseidon." Zeus and Hera answered. _Yeah right, I thought_

"Perfect! They'll be wonderful together! When is the wedding?"

"2 weeks." Hera said

"Alright then lets just sign this to make it official." Zeus said. Oh no!

"NO!" I screamed running into the throne room "I refuse to marry Poseidon! You CAN'T MAKE ME!" By now I was a mess and had Hera, Zeus, and Aphrodite starring at me

"And why can't we?" Hera said. Man I hate her

"Because I won't let it happen

"Athena you're a woman. It's your job." Aphrodite said

"Oh really, what's my job? To get married and have kids and be locked in a house all day doing all that stuff. To be owned. Huh? No I won't do it and you CAN'T make me." Persephone had come up and put a hand on my shoulder some time during my rant

"Well, daughter unless you can come up with a better excuse then it's marriage for you." They all turned back around to sign the paper. _It's now or never, I thought _

"You can't because-"

"Oh save it Athena." Hera snapped

"You don't tell me what to do."

"Actually I do, I'm the queen so-"

I cut her off saying "I, Pallas Athena Parthenos, hereby swear on the river Styx to stay a maiden forever-"

"Now, Now." Hera started

"I turn my back on men. I will not be owned. I shall live a maiden, no man will ever come across me. I will be a maiden forever." I finished, thunder rumbled in the back ground

"It has been done." Persephone said

Hera looked ready to exploded. Aphrodite looked said. Zeus looked paranoid as usual.

"Why did you do that?" Zeus asked

"It isn't right. What women have to do. They should be able to make their own choices. This isn't right."

To my surprise Aphrodite smiled sadly while Zeus started laughing. The nerve of him.

"Women have their own choices, be free, oh Athena you crack me up." Zeus said in between breathes

"I'm serious." I held my head high

Zeus stopped laughing and stared at me along with Hera and Aphrodite.

"You were." he asked

"Yes."

"Well sadly darling there is nothing you can do about it." Hera said

"Your right." I said, Persephone stared at me "Maybe _I _can't, but I know someone who can." with that I turned around and walked out. As I was leaving I said "You'll see. I _will _change this."

_Nice job, I thought to myself_. And I jogged off to go find Artemis.

**Whoo! GIRL POWER! Go Athena. Isn't she just awesome. I'm planning to do one on the hunters of Artemis(part 2) and one on why Athena is a virgin goddess(companion). Also tell me if you want me to do stories about Athena's kids. REVIEW!**

**-PercabethandHungerGames35**


	5. Chapter 5-Note

**Hey guys so I took down the Mariah Carey chapter because of the song lyrics in it. Sorry to anyone who liked that chapter. And a big thanks to Percabeth'sOwlette for not killing me! **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico **


	6. Chapter 6-Disguises

**Hey guys. So this is kind of random, but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *Says in a sarcastic voice* Yes I totally own PJO, and the gods, and because I do. I write Fanfiction's that hardly get any views. **

A VS P: DISGUISES

"Why am _I_ in the wedding dress?" I asked, looking down at my dress. It was a white dress with a ball gown bodice with over print detail. It touched the floor and had a sweeping train. On my feet I had on strappy silver beaded sandals, and I had on a necklace and a pair of diamond and pearl earrings. My hair was done up in complicated plaits.

"Because," Aphrodite explained, "Artemis looks 12, I look really sexy in this outfit," she said gesturing to herself. She then pointed her thumb at Poseidon who was standing behind her, "And Poseidon doesn't have the hips to do it."

Artemis laughed and Poseidon gave Aphrodite a funny look. Aphrodite just smiled sweetly at him. Artemis was wearing a royal purple strapless chiffon dress with a layered skirt. The dress ended just a little above the knees and had a pleated bodice. Aphrodite was wearing a red, white, and black plaid shirt with three quarter sleeves that were rolled up, with a white tank top under it, jean shorts with the pockets just barely peeking out, patches, brown cowgirl boots, and a cowgirl hat with a red ribbon around it. Poseidon was a spy, dressed in all black in your regular spy attire.

"But I don't want to be the bride." I complained.

"But you wear white dresses all the time!" Aphrodite protested.

"Yeah, but not wedding dresses!" I said using the same tone.

Aphrodite sighed. "Fine." she said and snapped her fingers.

Now Artemis was in the wedding dress and I was in the bridesmaid dress, and Poseidon and Aphrodite looked the same. I looked down at the dress in disgust, and so did Arty.

"I look like a child bride!" she screamed.

"Yeah why are you putting the maiden goddesses in the wedding dress?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, you're the married woman here, you put on the dress." Artemis said.

I kept looking down at my dress in disgust. It was royal purple, the color of Rome. Absolutely not.

"I refuse to wear this dress!" I screamed.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because it's PURPLE!" I yelled.

Aphrodite sighed and snapped her fingers. I looked down and I was now wearing a hot pink dress.

"Um, no." I said.

Aphrodite kept snapping her fingers and my dress changed colors, from yellow, wisteria, petal, green, and marine. I was currently in a coral colored dress and Aphrodite switched me to a lavender one.

"Ooo, wait go back." Poseidon said. Aphrodite switched me to a coral dress, "I like that one."

I rolled my eyes, but agreed to the color. _'It's not bad'_ I thought.

"Okay now that Athena's dress problem is over, can we fix my problem? I still look like a child bride!" Artemis complained.

"Whatever." Aphrodite said and snapped her fingers. Artemis and I were now wearing the exact same thing. Aphrodite was now in the wedding dress.

"Okay so now we have a bride, a bridesmaid, a Jr. Bridesmaid, and a spy." Poseidon said.

Aphrodite changed his outfit too. He was now in khaki shorts, a white button down dress shirt, brown flip flops, and a coral tie.

"There now we have a wedding party!" Aphrodite said.

"Um, where's the groom?" Artemis asked raising her eyebrow.

"Let me go Ares." Aphrodite said.

"No don't get Ares, get Hephaestus, he's your actual husband." I said.

"No, it's my wedding so I get to choose."

I opened my mouth to protest but Aphrodite cut me off. "Shut up or I will put you in _that_ dress."

I glared at her. Artemis's eyes got wide. "Wait you don't mean _that _dress, do you?" she asked.

Aphrodite nodded.

"Ugh. This is my sanity we're talking about here too people." Poseidon complained.

Aphrodite walked away to go get Ares. Artemis looked at me.

"What's the point of dressing up for this mission anyways?" she asked.

"For Aphrodite's sake." I answered.

We looked at our outfits. Artemis and I had on the same dress, same hairstyle, and had on the exact same shoes except that mine had heels, and Artemis's were flats.

Aphrodite came back with Ares, who was dressed up exactly like Poseidon but had a flower pin on his shirt. "Alright so Artemis gets to walk down by herself, and I want Athena and Poseidon to walk down together." Aphrodite said shoving me into Poseidon.

"Let's go." She said taking Ares's arm and walking out, Artemis followed.

"Well this should be interesting. I get to watch Athena kick butt in heels." Poseidon said.

I started walking away. "A girl can do anything a guy can do, but better, and in heels." I said.

Poseidon mumbled something about being a know-it-all and followed me out.

**Oh Aphrodite. Hope you enjoyed, remember reviews are my inspiration!**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	7. Chapter 7-DO NOT IGNORE

**VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP!**

** Hello guys! So I am sorry for lack of updating right now. As you may have noticed I have deleted some of my stories. Only temporarily though. The ones left are the safe ones. When I feel ready I will re post the others. I am also re writing them and will be posting some new (and better) stories. The re posted stories will be much better. PM me if you have any thoughts/questions. **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


End file.
